Persons suffering from anxiety, restlessness or sensorimotor disorders have difficulties to relax, finding calmness and to sleep. For example, people with cognitive functional disorders have problems with time perception, to remember and to plan their activities. Especially, children having ADHD- or Asperger syndrome have difficulties in learning, with comprehension and to solve problems.
It is known that a weight cover may give alleviation or relief of the above mentioned discomforts when used as a sleeping cover during the night, or when wrapped around the body for relaxation during the day. The weight cover offers a tactile stimulation by its heaviness that has a positive effect on both the surface and profound tactility of the body, which will affect the central nervous system. The tactile experience enhances the body image, since it assists in marking the boundary of the body, which will provide the user with a feeling of security and an experience of restfulness.
Investigations have shown that a pressure against the body stimulates the release of bodily-specific substances, such as oxytocin, which leads to a calming influence on the person. If the pressure is adapted to follow the shape of the body, the tactile stimulation increases and enhances the benefic result for the user. Especially for persons suffering from autism, dementia, hyperactivity or having problems regarding sensory impressions, the beneficial effects related to the use of a weight cover have been confirmed by users, relatives and health care providers.
Currently known weight covers have various types of fillings in pockets of said covers, for example plastic balls, sand, grits, popcorns, metallic balls, etc. The problem with such types of fillings is that it is difficult to keep a controlled steady pressure, which follows the shape of the body of a person, since the filling falls down toward a lowest part of the pockets. Other drawbacks of the known weight covers are the ungainliness when handling them, such as at folding and storing, or the difficulty to control the ability to keep their temperature. Another disadvantage is to maintain sanitary requirements, since the fillings do not allow ordinary washing in a washing machine.
The patent document SE 532 402 describes a weighted cover for therapeutic treatment comprising linked elements having a form like a chain, which are placed in longitudinal or transversal channels of the cover for increasing the weight thereof. The chains are fastened at the end of the cover by clenching means, or by means comprising a loop and a ribbon. Due to the mounting of the chains by loops, the pressure of the cover will not be uniformly distributed along the length thereof. A serious drawback of a weight cover comprising chains, is the risk of that the person using the cover can hurt himself or other persons. Easily accessible objects of metallic should be avoided in environments for treatment of persons suffering from any type of behavior disorders or dysfunctions.
There is a need of a weight cover that is secure and provides a desired pressure increasing effect for the user, and which is comfortable for the user regarding both body adaption and temperature. Further, there is a need of a weight cover that can fulfill sanitary requirements, and which is easy to wash and handle, and to store when not in use.